Beauty and the beastWhat if?
by chlodiggitydog
Summary: What if Belle never goes back to the cottage what if she went back to the castle, what would Gaston do?
1. Chapter 1

**What if? Belle didn't go back to the cottage with her father, what if she went back to the castle.**

 **Also I been reading a lot of fanfictions about Beauty and the beast, so I have been wanting to write one with many ideas I had this one Hope you enjoy. Also I am still learning how to right fanfics so if there is any tips let me know :)**

"papa!" Belle called out "papa!" then she looks towards an open spot seeing her papa she gasps getting off of Phillipe rushing over to her father feeling his face "your as cold as ice..." she grabs him putting him up on Phillipe "now to H-" as she was about to say home she pulls the mirror out "Show me Gaston"

Pacing around the tavern "when belle and her father comes home my plan shall come into action" he laughs evilly "I shall Trap Maurice in the Asylum, and ask belle to marry me for him to get out and my plan shall fall into action" He laughs again then sees the Asylum person

"Gaston this better not take all night to happen, if does I am taking the money anyways" He said

"fine with me but remember make sure this plans work I will pay you double" Gaston replied

"oh no... I have to take papa to a quite place to recover but where..." Belle thought then comes up with an idea "the Beast... I do love him, more than I want to marry Gaston.. so lets go there!" she continued to think then rides back to the castle stopping at the gate thinking a moment then goes in.

Welcomed by some servants she walks to the west wing knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer, after ten minutes of waiting she knocks on the door but harder than before almost tempted to walk right in when the door flies open showing a sad beast

"Mrs. Potts I do not want Tea leave me alone" the beast says about to shut the door when he sees Belle "belle why did you come back what about your father" He says surprised

Belle looks up and says "my father and I are more safer here than at our home, Besides I want him to meet you properly but its night and he needs to rest so I just wanted to say hello and do this" she goes into a hug

 **To be continued!**

 **Hope you liked it more to come and maybe some extra chapters :P**

 **-Diggity**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS GUYS! Great news! I am figureing out some things! while I am writing the chapter there is no line thing but when I edit it their is! :D but italics words are thinking :P well in this chapter**

 _ **Maurice POV**_

 _What is belle doing?_ Maurice thinks laying in bed.

Just then the door opens revealing a Pot on a cart "would you like a spot of tea?" says the Tea pot

"uhhhhhhhh, sure! but do you know where my daughter is?" Maurice ask starting to sip the tea.

The tea pot looks puzzled then shook her head as a _no_

 _ **Beast POV**_

 _She came back? but why..._ Thought the beast pacing around the Library.

Just then Cogsworth came running into the room "Sire! the girl..." he says Panting

"What about the girl?!" Boomed the beast giving Cogsworth a glare.

Cogsworth gave a worried face "she was walking around the Lobby but when Lumiere and I started talking with her for a few minutes she suddenly blacked out!"

The beast just paused a moment looked at the door and raced out going into the Lobby.

 **Whats up doc ;) well thats that story for now! I'm going to write a few chapters tonight while I still have an idea for what happens next :D**

 **if you got any ideas that are kid friendly let meh know!**

 **-Diggity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at it again with the stories! Thank to you guys for the great reviews! just to let you know about me, when I get an Idea I spend days thinking about it this is probably the one I wondered the most! say I got another Idea what if, Gaston gets tired of waiting and comes look for them only seeing Belle with probably the love of her life, let me know what you think about that!**

 ** _Belles POV_**

"Gaston! NO!" suddenly wakes up panting "oh its a dream..." she sees everybody around her, she starts to blush "uh did I say that out loud?"

Everybody nods her face grew pinker "Bad dream huh" says a deep voice finding out behind her she saw the beast her face grew even pinker

"well, what happened I was talking to Lumiere and Cogsworth I just blacked out... wait I need to tell you something beast can you meet me in the library?" she looks up at the beast he nods and she gets up leaving the room rubbing her head

 _Wheres the Library I think I am forgetting things_ she thought sighing she starts walking around the castle lost when she sees the beast waiting outside of a door she runs to him "this is the library right?"

He looks at her with curiosity "Yea, did you forget?" she nods "well I guess that dream might have worn you down huh, well lets walk in I want to tell you something as well" he holds our his arm she grabs it and walks in with him.

 _ **Beast POV**_

 _Is she going to confess, I should too if she does_ he thought looking into her eyes.

"well I have a couple things to say but first" she grabs him into a hug "thank you for letting me stay again with my father, but the first thing is..." she pause blushing

 _please say what I think you are saying_ I thought looking into her eyes as she hugs me

she takes a deep breath "ever since we danced I started seeing you as a soft teddy bear on the inside, but that got me thinking and why I came back is because I, I-" she stampers " I love you" she goes and buries her head in my shirt

 _Its time for me to say to_ "Belle, I love you too" just then lights come flashing around me she falls back 5 steps looking at me with a surprised look I feel the the fur going away.

"Belle" I hear my own voice back to normal, I walk closer "Its me" I give her a chance to look in my eyes hoping she would allow to give me a new chance to show her I am her beloved beast.

"it is you" she exclaimed

We lean in for a kiss then Cogsworth and Lumiere runs in "master look at us we are human again" they jump like hyper little children during a sugar rush

 **guys its that time waiting over 10 minutes for the next chapter, hopefully you take in the idea for Gaston to come to the castle, well until next time!**

 **-Diggity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys my writing mood came back BUT the Gaston idea will come but how who knows! also if you want me to start naming my chapters let me know and I will!**

 _ **Gastons**_ **POV**

Looking for Le fou seeing a snowman "LE FOU!" the snowman moves and shows a very short Lefou "Le fou anything?"

He looks at me with sickly eyes "Gaston, I don't think they are..." he paused and then sneezes "sorry, but they might not be coming back"

He kneels down going eye level with Le fou "go home and rest tomorrow I will bring belle with me make sure you don't miss it at ALL" He slaps Le fou "now to the woods I go" he says in a sing songy voice and gets on his black horse and rides off into the woods

 ** _Belles POV_**

sitting on the couch holding the beast hands thats not so beastly "Belle, Will you Marry me?" says the beast human "it will keep you safe from that Gaston person"

 _I gotta do on one condition, he tell me his name_ thought belle "Yes, but first tell me your name" she looks in his eyes

He jumps up about ready to speak when a knocking is heard "its Adam but come with me" he grabs her hand and drags her with him going to the door.

 _ **Gastons POV**_

 _I will not stop till I get my rose_ He thought knocking on a giant door of a castle it is opened by a young man and behind him was _Belle!_ "Belle their you are my rose" he smirks

she facepalms and says "Gaston what a pleasant surprise" she looks at the young man "this is my Fiance Adam" he waves " and this is Gaston"

 _Fiance!_ he gives a disgusted look "well how did you two meet"

Adam stands up tall looking at belle with a _I got this look_ "Well when Maurice came I was not in the mood for visitors and said he trespassed keeping him locked up but belle came looking for him and gave up her freedom for Maurice I was so touched that I started to fall for her and she fell for me, and I let her go and she went and found her father passed out in the woods and took him back here, and here we are at this moment"

 _ **Belles POV**_

He seems like he is buying it when he nodded I let a sigh of relief out

"but what is your title Mr Adam?" he looked at him with a glare

"oh yes well I am Prince Adam Vincent James Chris the 3rd" he says

I look at him with the _wow eyes_

 ** _oki thats it for now ima go and do some others things_**

 ** _-diggity_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The time as come for the next Chapter, well here is my plan ima go to the wedding then end it here and make another story that goes after this so probably 2 chapters this time I am going to try to make this SOOO LONG as I can :P**

 _ **Belles POV**_

"well if you are going to get married, maybe this husband will let you stare at that piece of wood you call a book" Said Gaston Bluntly

 _WHAT DID HE SAY_ thought belle giving him a glare and about ready to charge

"OH yea maybe your child might look better than you do but my Child will look So Hansom you will want to adopt him" Gaston said

 _Ok that does it!_ Belle started running closer but suddenly a pair of arms goes under hers

"Belle try to stay calm" Adam said "boy when did you get this strong anyways?"

Belle stopped trying to get out of his grip when Gaston said "Maybe your father should go to the Asylum, looks what he had done to your mind" Gaston folded his arm smirking

Adam let go of me and I punched Gaston and he fell to the ground "maybe you should go to the Asylum" I yelled and walked into the castle

"Goodbye Gaston nice meeting you, maybe you will meet me when I go to the town tomorrow to tell them of my return" adam said closing the door

I walk to the staircase sitting on the stairs with my arms folded "Gaston felt that way about me he truly deserved that" I said but Adam pulled me up when two women came running down

"Mistress Belle, we need to get your dress fitted" they both said dragging my arms

 _I'm dead_ I pull my arm away "ok give me a couple minutes" I walk up to adam "why don't you go and get to know my father and ask him to help you with your speech" I said calmly and hugged him tight.

"Your dress is going to be DA BOMB" Madame Bouche (formally known as the Wardrobe in my books)

 **Adam POV**

 _sigh, what to do what to do, I think its time to prepare for that speech_ thought adam in the Library "My fellow citizens, I would like to introduce myself, I am Prince Adam Vincent James Chris the 3rd, you may be wondering where have I been, well lets say I have been exploring the world for 10 years in wisdom, I was searching for love and how to love I found out nothing till I have returned home and-" the doors flew opened revealing a girl with with a white gown on _who is she, waits thats belle!_ "wow your fitting went fast" adam said looking surprised

"Adam, when Madame Bouche is in the mood she goes really really fast" belle said smiling.

 **Chapter five done I feel pro! and the only person writing Beauty and the beast with a lot of chapters guys inspirational message, Write what you want! Their may be haters but people who love your work 3 love yah guys though :)**

 **-Diggity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final part, but lets do this thing, Ok they go out to say the wonderful speech then a new character is introduce a brand new character! lets get on with this chapter! Oh one more thing, I like... TACOZ!**

As they ride out to the village, Belle sees that Adam is nervous. "Adam you'll do a wonderful speech! Hopefully Gaston won't get in the way, if he ever talk to me like that, can I punch him?" Belle ask with a sparkle in her eyes.

Adam laughed but goes back to being a lump "Its not that, its just what if they just take you away from me, I can't be without you for a single minute" He said holding Belles hands

Outside of the carriage people are going 'Who's that?' 'Boy I haven't see one of these in years!" and of course the children 'Mama is that a prince and princess!' hearing these words just made belle giggle a little bit.

The the Carriage stopped and the door open first came Adam next came Belle being helped by Adam, everyone gasped and murmured 'Gaston was right! Belle is with a Prince!' Belle looked up at Adam with a worried look on her face, Adam just smiled.

They stop at the fountain when Adam finally started his speech "My fellow citizens, I would like to introduce myself, I am Prince Adam Vincent James Chris the 3rd, you may be wondering where have I been, well lets say I have been exploring the world for 10 years in wisdom, I was searching for love and how to love I found out nothing till I have returned home and this wonderful women came." He pulls in Belle who just giggled "So, I would like to invite you all to the wedding!" There was a moment of quiet, then Gaston came in

"I heard there was a beast at that castle, where is it?" Gaston ask looking at Belle and sneered "because how is Belle in love with you? What if she fell in love with that beast"

Adam looked nervously at Belle and and then at Gaston who is smiling with a spark in his eyes "I defeated the beast, and won her heart…." Adam said "I told her that I was traveling around the world for ten years, when I came back there was a beast and all my household servants, were objects" He tried to act devastated "But I saw a beast and a girl on a balcony the beast could've killed the girl if I didn't come along, so couple of weeks later she started to fall in love with me" he smiled trying his best not to frown "When we both confessed our love, and here we are now" He looks at Belle who just smiles

Gaston grin started to turn into a frown then tried something else "Well if she is in love with you she has to prove it" he tried something else but it didn't work.

"Are you mad that I punched you and you fell down, some great hero! A girl can bring him down" Belle said and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

Gaston opened his mouth trying to speak words until they finally came out "If you love him Kiss him without hesitation! Whenever I found a way to get her to kiss me she hesitated!" Gaston looked like he was winning, but he wasn't.

Belle looked at Adam and finally said "gladly" she walked up to him and looked up and they both leaned in, Gaston was failing hard.

 _UGH, this will never work_ thought Gaston.

They finally pulled away and Adam "Do you believe us now? Because if you don't I could take away the invitations" he said

Everyone hesitated then said 'No! We would love to come!'

Adam and Belle went back to the carriage and went back to the castle.

* * *

A couple days later the big day came, Belle was sitting in her dress while Madame Bouche did her hair, when her father walked in about ready to cry tears of joy "Oh my little Belle is getting married, To her own prince!" that made him start the waterworks when Belle got up with her hair finished

"Oh Papa, I'm not that little anymore I have grown up" she said trying to reassure her father "Besides, don't you like Adam? As much as people question my love for him I will always be there for him" then the time came for the ceremony.

At the altar (I'm just gonna call it that for now) Adam was waiting when the Flower girl and Chip the ring bear (Another thing I'm gonna call it unless it's actually called that) then the best part everybody looks behind them seeing the bride as she walked up to the altar facing Adam smiling under the bride thingy (I literally do not remember anything at a wedding!)

In Gaston's wonderful mind he was thinking _who's next on my marry list_

But continuing to the the ceremony the priest says that long speech that they say, when he said 'Do you Adam Chris take Belle Dupont as your wedfully wife' Then Adam said his 'I do' then the priest said 'And do you Belle Dupont take Adam Christ as your wedfully Husband' she also said her 'I do' and the wonderful part 'Now you may kiss the bride' and they kissed wonderful.

The Party they started dancing, after they got tired they went out to the gardens

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Its done, don't worry I will write another story to top this one! Yeah ima just say a fun fact I was a Flower girl once! Yes I am a girl, But that's not so surprising because my name has Chlo sooo yeah. I was a flower girl like five or six years ago so that's a fun fact!**

 **-Diggity**


End file.
